


[Podfic] In The Face Of Infinity

by IsahBellah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Mind Games, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Movie(s), Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsahBellah/pseuds/IsahBellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony makes good on his offer to give Loki a drink. Loki offers something in return. The universe is too big, too unfathomable, too empty for either of them. [Podfic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In The Face Of Infinity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in the face of infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403172) by [mikkey_bones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkey_bones/pseuds/mikkey_bones). 



> This is my first "serious" podfic. Other than this one, I read a small excerpt of the Pineapple fic on Tumblr for the [Podfic-a-ton audition](http://ssfrostiron.tumblr.com/post/58683391770/a-podfic-is-essentially-the-fandom-version-of-an).
> 
> As I said on my tumblr, please don't take this TOO seriously, considering I'm no professional and this is my first time trying something like this (because when I read the Pineapple fic, it was very short and had only one dialogue line and blah blah blah).
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy :)

I apologize for the occasional car(s) passing by  ~~(seriously, I’ll have to find a better place to record these)~~  and for whatever word(s) I might pronounce wrong.

Including “awe” lol

Besides, I think the more you read, the better you’ll get and the more confident too, so it’s all a matter of practice.

I hope you guys like it anyway :)

**Fic** : [In The Face Of Infinity](403172)

**Author** : [Mikkey_Bones](../users/mikkey_bones/pseuds/mikkey_bones)

**Reader** : [IsahBellah](http://isahbellah.tumblr.com/)

**Rating** : Teen

**Fandom:** MCU

**Pairing:** Frostiron (Loki/Tony Stark)

**Length** : 00:22:07

**Wordcount** : 2,887

**[Listen](https://soundcloud.com/isabella-neves/in-the-face-of-infinity) to it/[Download](https://api.soundcloud.com/tracks/106356765/download?client_id=b45b1aa10f1ac2941910a7f0d10f8e28&oauth_token=1-16343-23445555-ce2be1195a2fa85) it.**


End file.
